


Words

by kissmeimhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, verb drabble thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimhere/pseuds/kissmeimhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is from the verb drabble challenge thing i didnt make it it's been done before by many and i dont think i'll do it much honestly dont judge me but i wrote this a while back and felt like posting something <3

Liam's favorite time of the day was early in the morning, just before the sun rose to cast a hazy light over the land.

It's not like he would know of the sun, if he did care when it rose. There were crooked blinds shading him from the accusing light, from the day.

Sometimes, Liam wondered if he could just lock his door and insist that he didn't know it was the day; only that time in the morning is peaceful, the rest of the day is constantly whirring with hustle and bustle.

But Liam's favorite thing about that time of the morning is Niall.

Niall likes to creep into Liam's room each night, bouncing over all of the dirty clothes and lyrics sprawled across the floor, and whisper Liam's name quietly.

Liam's never actually asleep, though. He's always patiently waiting for Niall to come, and when Niall does come, he lifts the blanket without a second thought, welcoming the warm, irish boy into his small shell of comfort.

Then Liam wakes up (at that time in the morning), and he just lays. Listening to the slow hum of the irish boys heart and the puff of his breathing, inhaling his welcoming musky scent mixed with the last sugary sip of cold coffee.

Then Niall's head is always fit in between Liam's jaw and his collarbone, and the faint hotel shampoo can be smelt in his soft blonde locks. His legs are always curved and curled into Liam's, his hand always gripping on his shirt, making sure he was there.

Niall was like a freaking heater, and Liam thought that was kind of perfect because somewhere in the night they would always crinkle the blanket and toss it to the side of the bed because they felt no need for it.

Liam thought everything about Niall was kind of perfect.


End file.
